one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ, Roronoa Zoro) is a pirate, former bounty hunter known as Pirate Hunter Zoro (海賊狩りのゾロ, Kaizoku Gari no Zoro) and one of the main protagonists of One Piece: Pirate Warriors series. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and to date is universally considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. He is famed as a master swordsman, user of the Santōryū style, and his great strength sometimes leads others to believe he must be the true captain. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio", he's one of the top three fighters in the crew. Zoro was labeled as one of the eleven pirates referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", having a bounty of 120,000,000 berries at the time. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) Zoro is an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. His right hand is usually seen resting over them, though he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left arm. He ties the bandanna around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Throughout the first game, Zoro is commonly seen wearing an openned jacket-like shirt with a zipper (consisting with the colors of yellow, black, and white) and little pockets on each side, black trousers tucked inside black boots. His age is 19, height is 178 cm (5'10"), and his birthday is November 11. His body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the one acquired during the Baratie Arc, when he lost a duel with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk. Zoro was left with a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. In the Little Garden Arc, he tried to free himself from a wax prison by cutting off his feet. Although he did not entirely succeed, he gave himself a scar around each ankle. These scars are marked by black stitches. Zolo's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him "moss-head" due to its resemblance to a "marimo". According to Oda, Zoro resembles a shark. Oda uses the color green to represent Zoro, and he smells of steel. Post-Timeskip After the two years timeskip, Zoro has a new scar running down his left eye. His neck appears thicker and muscular. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandanna tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his black haramaki is visible under the coat. There is also a cross on the sword that he is holding. He may have modified his sword during his training. After Timeskip, his age is 21 and his height is 181 cm (5'11"). Gallery File:Zoro-Timescip.jpg|Zoro's Post-Timeskip appearance. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Nefeltari Vivi *Kureha *Whitebeard Pirates **Portgas D. Ace *Hatchan *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Jimbei Family Neutral *Bentham *Hatchan Rivals *Warlords of the Sea **Dracule Mihawk **Bartholomew Kuma Enemies *Marines **Sentomaru **Pacifistas *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Cipher Pol **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Buleno *Gecko Moria Abilities and Powers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Supernovas Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Martial Artists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters